


Coming Home

by Char73



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char73/pseuds/Char73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Death took its toll on the Stilinski's and they leave Beacon Hills, but it strikes again and it's time to return to the town where life gets a little weird and a little happier for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jeff Davis owns the characters, the idea, just about everything but the plot? Or something like that...

He was nine years old when it happened. Doctors running everywhere while he sat in a plastic chair, holding Melissa's hand as his dad screamed for help, tears pouring down his face.  
His mom was pulled past on a gurney, blood smeared around her mouth, eyes rolling about in her head. He cried, what was happening to his mommy?

 

Claudia Stilinski died 3 days later. They said she wasn't in pain, but he was, so was his dad. She was their glue, and now she had left them to fall apart. Melissa tried to keep them together, bringing food, and Scott. It didn't help, nothing seemed to help.  
Then one night, his dad came into his room and told him to pack what he wanted, that they were going to go and visit grandma for awhile. When asked how long, he said he didn't know. So they left, heading to Colorado to stay with Grandma Stilinski.

**********************************************************************************  
They had lived in Colorado for seven years. At first it was because it was too painful to go back, and then Mr Stilinski couldn't leave his job, and then grandma go sick. Really sick. Stiles spent as much time as possible helping her, between school and a part-time job, he spent all his time with her, whilst his dad worked his butt off as deputy.  
But, everything ends eventually. The first nine years of Stiles' life had been spent in Beacon Hills with his parents, until his mother had died. Then he'd spent seven years in Colorado with his dad and grandma, until she died too. Stiles couldn't help but feel everyone he loved was dying on him, so he worked hard to keep his dad there. Healthy food, helping out, doing the shopping and cleaning and cooking, and trying not to cause any stress. But he couldn't get rid of the alcohol, he wanted too, but he couldn't do it.  
He'd stayed in contact with Melissa and Scott via email, but they weren't as close as they once were, and it hurt that he only had three people he could rely on, and two of them didn't even live nearby.  
So when his dad cam home, drunk and without his badge, Stiles questioned nothing, tucking the man into bed with a glass of water, before heading to do his homework, looking into the empty bedroom at the end of the hall before shuffling to bed, hoping something would change.

**********************************************************************************  
One month into the summer, and two since Grandma Stilinski's death, they agreed. They packed up the house, sorting through things they wanted to take with them, things to donate to charity, and others to put into storage. Then the packed themselves into the back of a moving truck and headed back home.


	2. Is this home?

The tree's flashed by as they drove towards the small town, sun glinting through the branches. Stiles watched as the distant houses grew closer and more cars started to pass them. It had been so long since he had been here, but he still remembered where the stores were, and the elementary school.   
They drove for a while longer, both remained silent, taking in the sight, until they pulled into a driveway.  
Their house looked the same. Sure the paint was peeling and a few roof tiles looked lose, but it still had the blue swing and the sandbox. Stiles smiled a little, remembering playing there with Scott while their parents sat in the kitchen. But all those memories were tainted, bitter with the remembrance of his mom. Turning back towards his dad he saw the middle aged man take a deep breath before getting out of the truck. He followed.

Their kitchen looked the same, if not dusty, along with every other room. They'd left a lot of stuff behind when they'd left, only taking the important stuff, so everything was furnished, and it smelt the same. Like perfume and wood. His mom had decorated.  
Heading up the narrow staircase he turned left, entering the room of a nine year old boy. The walls were blue, and a little car bed stood in the corner, the sheets still rumpled at the foot of it. It would have been cute, if there weren't cobwebs covering every available surface.  
Stiles sighed. They had a lot of cleaning to do, and a month to do it before school started again.

**********************************************************************************  
They spent 2 weeks dusting and cleaning the house. They survived mostly on takeout, and Stiles slept on the sofa as that car bed was a bit small for his now tall frame.  
His dad soon returned to his old job, taking back his position as Sheriff when the old Sheriff decided on early retirement. It made his dad happy, and Stiles ordered Pizza to celebrate. They ate in silence, still uncomfortable in the house without Claudia there.  
It was a while before anyone spoke, and when they did Stiles almost choked.  
"So, Have you told Scott you're back?" It came out so casually it took Stiles a minute to comprehend the question.  
"Have I-Have I told Scott? McCall?" He stuttered over his Pizza.  
His dad looked at him curiously, "Yes Scott McCall, your best friend?"  
"My best friend, um yeah, no."  
"Well is that a yes or a no?"  
"Yes or no what?"  
"Yes or no have you told him?  
"Oh, no I haven't."  
"You haven't?"  
"No."  
Silence once again, before "Why not?"  
Stiles looked up then, and he honestly couldn't think of a reason.


	3. High school

The last few weeks of summer passed quickly, and soon enough it was the night before the semester started and Stiles was pacing u and down his room (Which finally held a bed appropriate for a seventeen year old guy).  
"It's only school kiddo."  
"It's not just school! It's school in Beacon Hills!"  
"What's wrong with school in Beacon Hills?"  
"It's not the school, it's who's going to be AT the school!"  
"Oh you mean Scott?"  
"Yes I mean Scott!"  
"You still haven't told him you're back?"  
Stiles stopped pacing, shooting his dad a guilty look, "No?"  
The Sheriff rubbed a hand over his face, looking at his son tiredly "Why not Stiles? What's so bad about seeing Scott?" Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, wringing his hands. "What if he doesn't want me here dad? I mean, an email friendship is a lot different than a real life face to face friendship! He might not want me to muck up his thing!"  
"His thing?"  
"Yeah, y'know, his thing. His life in real life not in email form."  
Sheriff Stilinski sighed, sitting down next to the anxious teenager. "Stiles, Scott is your best friend, and he's missed you. It'll be fine, you just, need to get used to it. Now," He pat Stiles' shoulder and got up heading to the door, "get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."  
**********************************************************************************  
Stiles pulled into the school parking lot, taking his time switching off the engine and gathering his stuff. Hopping out of his jeep he took a deep breath before heading into the crowded halls of Beacon Hills High.  
Looking around he spotted the sign to the administration office and headed to get his class schedule. As he headed around the corner he bumped into someone, and promptly tripped over, taking them down with him.  
"Ah, sorry,um, sorry!" he mumbled quickly whilst helping the person, a girl, back to her feet.  
Looking up, he paused taking her in. She was petite, a good head shorter than him in heels, and her hair was beautiful, strawberry blonde? He liked it.  
"It's fine", she smiled, "are you knew here?"  
He blinked, realising he'd been staring at her which was probably creepy, and rude, but more creepy, "Uh, yeah, yeah!" He stuttered, blinking to try to clear his thoughts. "Um, actually I need to go get my schedule, do you know where administrations is?"   
She smirked a little before leaning in "Just keep following the signs" she whispered, throwing him a wink before strutting off. Stiles stared for a second more before realising the time and running to the office.  
**********************************************************************************  
"Well Mr Stilinski, this is your homeroom, have a nice first day." The elderly lady gave him a quick smile before trotting off and leaving him stood outside a room down some random corridor. He was so gonna get lost!  
Taking another calming breath he nocked and pushed open the door stepping into the already full homeroom class.  
Everyone looked up when he entered, which was kinda weird, but understandable in a small town like this. He turned to the front of the room addressing the teacher, "Hi, I'm new, um, I'm-"  
"Stiles?"  
The voice came from the back of the classroom, and even though puberty had happened since he's been away, he still knew who it belonged to.  
Closing his eyes he whispered to himself,  
"Crap."  
**********************************************************************************  
Lydia looked up as the door opened, watching the new guy walk into the room, she smirked a little at how he'd obviously found the administrations office without her help. Shocking.  
Shaking her head she started to go back to her AP Biology book when she heard Scott inhale from in front of her, "Stiles?"  
She looked up again then, closing her book because things looked like they were about to get interesting.  
She watched as he slowly turned around, opening his eyes at the last minute and stared at the boy in front of her, "Scott." he nodded, before handing a slip to the teacher and desperately looking for another spare seat that wasn't the one next to Scott's. His search remained unsuccessful and he headed over slowly, sitting down and getting out a book before acknowledging Scott's stare.  
"Hi" the new guy, Stiles whispered.  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were back?"  
Back? Lydia wasn't sure what was going on here but she wanted to find out.  
"i wanted to tell you, but I just didn't want to muck up your social life or something?" Stiles mumbled, clearly embarrassed, Lydia watched the rising colour in his cheeks, fascinated with the different shades of red.  
"my social life?" Scott looked at him incredulously, "Dude, we've known each other for years, you're my best mate. And I have no social life." At this the girl next to Lydia kicked his chair, knocking him into his desk.  
"Allison I didn't mean you!"  
The brunette smirked at him, before turning to smile at Stiles. "Hi, I'm Allison Argent."  
Stiles sent her a wave. "I'm Stiles Stilinski."  
"Stilinski?" Lydia hadn't realised she's spoken until the three had all turned to look at her.  
A look of recognition flickered over Stiles' face and he swallowed before answering "Yeah, it's-"  
"Polish. I know." He raised his eyebrows at her, "I also know that you're the Sheriff's son and you just moved here from Colorado."  
Stiles stared at her whilst Scott and Allison tried to muffle their laughter.  
"How did, how did you-"  
Scott swept in, "Stiles this is Lydia Martin, she interned at the station over the summer."  
She watched as his mouth formed a silent 'o' and smirked a little, "I'm also the girl you ran into in the hall."  
**********************************************************************************  
Scott watched as his friend gaped like a fish for a minute before deciding he should explain.  
"Stiles, when you left I was pretty much a loner, except for Isaac, but Allison moved here last year, and with her came Lydia."  
"You make it sound like I'm some unwanted dog you couldn't get her to give to the pound."  
Scott rolled his eyes, "Well I did ask them, but they said no.  
She kicked him, in the shin, hard.  
"Ouch, Lydia!" He whisper shouted, leaning down to rub the sore spot, he could already feel the bruise. He turned to glare at her as she stuck out her tongue. For a smart girl she could be quite childish when she wanted to be, though she didn't often show it.  
He turned back to face Stiles to see him in a deep conversation with Allison about his schedule. He smiled, it was like he'd never left, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, 3 chapters in 2 days, i'm on a roll! Though unfortunately I can't write anymore until next Saturday as i'm off to Rom in a few hours! So i'm sorry but there won't be any updates for a while :/ and I can't watch the next episode until then either :'( torture


	4. Wow

"-And that's the gym." Stiles looked up as Scott finished talking, peering into the large room before looking back at his friend, "And then there's the Lacrosse field outside, d'you still play?"   
Stiles looked at his shoes, "Well, a little, I haven't really had time what with my gran and stuff..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not wanting to bring up the bad things on his first day back.  
"Oh, no, it's cool man." Scott looked away, "So, what do you have first?"   
Stiles looked at his schedule, "Uh, Econ with, wait, is his name actually Coach?" He looked up to find Scott laughing at him, "What?"  
Scott shook his head, and turned him around, "C'mon man, let's introduce you to Coach."  
Scott began to lead him down a corridor, "But, wait, what's wrong with the coach? Is he mean? What's he do?"

-

"Thank God it's lunch!" Stiles all but moaned as he staggered over to the line, eager to get something fattening into his system. As he grabbed a plate of fries to put on his tray he heard a laugh from behind him, turning around he saw Scott and Allison, smirking at him.  
"What?" He asked as he paid for his food and turned to face them.   
Allison smiled at him, pointing to the fries, "I see you had Coach", she grinned, leading them towards a table and sitting down across from Stiles, Scott sat next to her, his arm casually slung across the back of her chair, Stiles raised his eyebrow Is something going on there?, "Yeah, he was a pleasure" sarcasm dripped off his words as he shoved the greasy food in his mouth.  
"Well, isn't that a pleasant sight..."

-

"Mr Pearson is one of the worst teachers in this place." Stiles looked up to see a head of strawberry blonde hair as Lydia slid into the seat beside him.  
"What's he done now?" Allison looked up from her conversation with Scott, smiling at her friend.  
"Oh the usual, 'Are you alright Ms Martin', 'Do you understand Ms Martin' 'Can I help you at all?', he never stops!" She stabbed at a tomato on her plate.  
Stiles looked at the other two, confused, "What's so bad about him making sure you're ok with the subject?"   
He turned to the others to see widened eyes and the subtle shake of a head, before turning back to see Lydia giving him a look that could kill, "Because, Stiles, he's not making sure I'm ok with the subject, he's treating me like I'm an idiot who doesn't know the difference between biology and chemistry!"  
Stiles stared at her, "Um, I'm sure you do know the difference between-"  
"Of course I know the difference between them!" Her voice grew in pitch a little as she glared at him. "Okay?"  
"Okay" Stiles repeated before looking at his friends, Allison and Scott were staring at him.

-

"Uh does anyone know where Mr Harris' Chemistry is?" Stiles looked up from his schedule at the table, Scott and Allison were staring at Lydia, she groaned "Fine, I'll take him." She stood up with her tray and began walking away, she'd put her tray away and was halfway to the doors of the cafeteria before she turned back, "Well? Are you coming?"

-

He was in shock. He'd just had a chemistry lesson with Lydia, he had every right to be shocked. Who knew the gorgeous, popular girl, was actually a genius?  
He'd watched as she sorted through formula's as if they were a question as simple as 1+1, and proceeded to follow the formula perfectly, and during half the time as the rest of the class, whilst he (her partner) had just watched.   
"Wow", he walked beside her towards the gym, still trying to process what had just happened.  
"Wow what?" She asked turning to face him as she stopped outside the girls locker room.   
"Wow, you're a genius." He said looking up at her as she rolled her eyes.  
"And you seem surprised. People are so stereotypical." She turned and entered the locker room, leaving Stiles to find the boys locker room by himself. Not that he cared, because he may just be developing a crush on Lydia Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, but I've had a ton of deadlines and such!  
> Also, I know it's not the best chapter, but I was a bit stuck, but it's here now! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for trying it, out, it's my first multi-chapter Stydia fic, and I'm weeing myself right now...  
> Hope you've enjoyed? :)


End file.
